zeistantillesfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Zeist Antilles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Me dijo Eledan que te dejara un mensaje por aquí, por eso de admin y los logros personalizado. Así que lo estoy haciendo y en efecto estoy escribiendo, ya ahora me cuesta parar por lo que aún no me he detenido... (Y ya dejo las tonterías, para lo que quieras estoy por aquí.) El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 18:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) *Jaja, bienvenido, ya tienes el flan de admin, prueba todo lo que necesites, tunea todos los logros que quieras, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hecho. Gracias, todo correcto y sencillo, no da ningún problema y manipularlo no parece perjudicar nada, se actualiza inmediatamente en toda la wiki tanto imagen como título. Gracias por la cesión. Si no te molesta, no deshago los cambios, aquí no deberían influenciar a nadie. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 14:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Duda hola zeist, queria saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto tratando de instalar mi bot o.o *Ya descarge el phyton *Eso de los scripts ya lo puse en la carpeta de phyton y lo puse en mis documentos para no confundirme *Tengo el bloc de notas y lo guarde en la carpeta de phyton Y hasta ahi me qeude el ultimo paso aun no lo hice y lo tengo que leer mejor para seguramente entenderlo gracias. User:Fer jose ignacioo Mensaje de MediaWiki Esto es un mensaje de prueba para ver el nombre de la página de MediaWiki. --'R2-D6t' radar 15:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :PD:Comprobación. --'R2-D6t' radar 15:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC)